


You, 40's Boys.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky and Steve Kissing, Bucky and Steve passing you around like a rag doll, I'll go take a shower with holy water now, Oral Sex, Other, Sloppy Seconds, This is nasty, Threesomes, just nasty, lots of manhandling, m/f/m, m/m/f, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You have a theory and want to test it.





	You, 40's Boys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth and I hope y'all enjoy it.

You had a theory and you wanted Bucky raises an eyebrow at you and smirks "Haven't we been perfect gentlemen to you, doll?"  
"Yes, but that's not what I mean, Buck"  
"Then what do you mean?" This time is Steve who talks, you can tell he's curious.  
"I mean that I'm sure you both are into kinky shit, you know, like chocking" The next few seconds are a blur and Bucky gets up, wrapping his hand loosely around your throat.  
"Are you?" Your pulse picks up when he asks and then he tightens his grip just so, at the same time Steve puts his hands on your hips, gripping hard. All you do is swallow hard, trying to get your voice back.  
"I think we should show her what we used to do with mouthy girls like her back in the 40's. What do you say Buck?" Steve's voice sounds gruff and low, reverberating across your body. Then Bucky applies just a little bit more of pressure to the sides of your neck and pushes you back against Steve's body.  
"I think she'd like that" Bucky is watching your reactions intently, but all he can find is evidence of how much you want it. One of Steve's hands has left your hip and is traveling up your thigh, dragging your dress up until he finds your core and, pushing your panties aside, can say just how much you'd like it.  
"Pal, I think she'd like that very much" You feel Steve's lips leave a kiss on your temple and then attach themselves to your neck.  
"I wanna taste" Steve's fingers leave you and you whimper, disappointed at the loss, but you're rewarded with the sight of his fingers disappearing inside Bucky's mouth. You knew they were comfortable around and with each other, but had never suspected it would be this much.

Bucky guides you to his lips, crashing them against you hard. Kissing you hungrily while Steve starts pulling your panties, nothing more than a scrap of lace, down your trembling legs. Bucky lifts you slightly, so his best friend is able to get your panties off completely.  
"Look at this, Pal" Bucky breaks away from the kiss to find Steve dangling your panties from a finger "She's been coming here all this time wearing this tiny things"  
"Have you doll?" You groan and is all you can do, because Steve is back behind you, sucking mark on your neck, his hand still around your neck tightens even more and he growls "I asked you a question"  
"Yeah... Yes" Steve's hand is back between your legs and one of his fingers is toying with your clit. You're fisting Bucky's shirt, to try and ground yourself wide eyed and panting.  
"Yeah, comin' here with these short dresses" Bucky pinches one of your nipples over your dress and you hiss "Never wearing bras, so we can see those perky nipples of yours, doll?" You're bucking your hips against Steve's hand, while he keeps you upward with an arm around your waist.  
"Please" You plead, they're toying with you. They're like children, playing with their food before they eat it, the thing is you don't want to wait. Bucky smirks and starts undoing the buttons at the front of your dress, then pushes it down your arms until it falls to the floor. You're completely naked, except for your Converses, between them.

Steve picks you up and moves to the sofa, sitting you between his spread legs while Bucky stands in front of you, the bulge in his jeans in front of your face. You lick your lips and watch mesmerized as he takes his shirt off, his abs and chest on display for you and Steve. You squirm in between Steve's legs and against his hips making him groan. You reach for the fly of his jeans, opening them and pulling them down his thighs, Bucky is not wearing any underwear. You try to reach for his cock but Steve stops you with a hand on your hair, chuckling in your ear.  
"Do you wanna suck his cock, baby doll?" Yo can hear the smirk on Steve's voice, and feel his free hand on your belly, making its way down. You nod frantically "Use your words, honey"  
"Yes, Steve... Please" Steve hand is back between your legs, stroking and caressing your outer lips "Bucky" You whine and look up at him, trying to convey an innocent expression.  
"Fuck, Stevie... You should see her face, all wide eyes and pouty lips" You open your mouth when Steve parts your lower lips and starts fucking you with his finger.  
"Go on, baby. You don't want to keep Bucky waiting" you wrap your lips around the tip of Bucky's cock and in that moment Steve decides to really get to it, both his hands between your legs: two fingers of one inside you and one finger of the other circling your clit. You screw your eyes shut, but feel Bucky's metal fingers on your chin.  
"Eyes one me doll" You open your eyes and lock gazes with him, swirling your tongue around his tip several times and, then, starting to slowly bob your head, enjoying the weight of Bucky's length on your mouth.

You moan around him when Steve curls his fingers and starts stroking your g-spot, and Bucky's flesh hand tangles in your hair and he starts to rock his hips, pushing deeper inside your mouth with each movement, you gag around him and involuntary tears start running down your cheeks. Bucky uses his hand on your hair to pull you off his dick, your breathing raged and shallow. Soft whimpers start leaving your mouth at Steve's actions, he is still fucking you with his fingers and manipulating your clit.  
Bucky kneels in front of you and kisses you again, his metal fingers circling your nipples, when you pull back you say "Oh, fuck... I'm gonna come, please"  
"You're gonna come around Stevie's fingers, baby?" Bucky's voice, heated and gruff, sounds in your ear and is the push you need, eyes watering and body trembling, your pussy clenching around Steve's fingers and head on Bucky's shoulder.

They don't give time to recover and you realize they have been moving you around like a rag doll all this time. Bucky grabs you by your waist and places you on your stomach on the sofa.  
"Hands and knees" Steve's voice comes from in front of you, you realize he's gotten rid of his shirt and his jeans are undone, you obey on position your body on wobbly hands and knees "When we are done with you, you're not going to be able to walk without thinking about us"  
You feel how Bucky teases your folds from behind you with his tip, pressing it against your sensitive clit, when he does that you jerk forward still reeling from your orgasm, but Bucky grabs your hips and pulls you back "You're not going anywhere, darling" his words make you moan and you look up at Steve, who kisses you and you moan into it, while Bucky starts pushing inside you carefully.  
"Bucky" He starts rocking his hips into you softly, stretching you and giving you time to adjust, your mouth falls open and you watch as Steve gets up and pushes his pants down. Bucky's thrust start gaining speed and strength, and you wrap your hand around Steve, pumping in tandem with Bucky's movements. Steve sits again, legs spread and facing you, you decide to lick a thick stripe up his lenght, he is longer than Bucky and slightly less thick, but he is, still, a lot to take. You wrap your hand around his shaft and lower your face to mouth at his balls, and he bucks his hips upwards.

Bucky starts pounding into you with abandon and you have to brace yourself while jerking Steve, who grabs the back of your neck and pulls you upward, your back to Bucky's chest as his metal arm circles around your waist, keeping you in position. Steve is in front of you and his fingers find your clit again, pressing on it while Bucky keeps fucking you hard, you can hear Bucky's breathing becoming erratic with each thrust of his hips and he moves his metal hand to place around your neck, squeezing at the sides. Steve kisses you hungrily, his tongue slipping inside your mouth when you gasp at one of Bucky's harder thrusts. Your hair falls over your face and Steve uses his free hand to get it out of the way "So fucking beautiful"  
Your walls clench at the praise and you hear Bucky grunt behind you "Doll, I'm so close... You gonna come again for us?"  
"Y-yes.. Yes! Don't stop!" You wrap your hand around Steve's cock once again and start pumping while he buries his face on your neck, kissing and biting "Stev-ve! Oh, god" Your walls start clenching around Bucky's cock and you come, hard and intense, letting go of Steve and falling back when Bucky comes and lets himself fall on the sofa, his hips moving sporadically while you both ride your orgasms.

When your eyes open Steve is sitting on the far end of the sofa, looking at you with hunger and lust in his eyes, you raise your hips and Bucky slips out of you, and you use your finger to beckon him.  
Steve jumps into action and kisses you, pressing you back against Bucky's massive body "You know you don't have to do it if you don't feel like it, right? I know we were acting all..." You cut him up with another kiss and a giggle.  
"I know, dumbass... I want to" You wrap your legs around his hips and start grinding into him, coating his cock in yours and Bucky's come "Come on, Stevie... Please" You plead and he bites your earlobe "I can take it"

Steve grabs your legs and pulls you to him, your head ends up on one of Bucky's thighs, his flesh hand on your hair, caressing softly while Steve starts pushing into you, you moan and writhe a little at the stretch and how deep he is reaching, he looks straight into your eyes and you clench your walls around him, encouraging him to keep going, biting your lip to stifle the sounds leaving you. When he is confident that he's not going to hurt you he grabs your hips and, sitting on his haunches, he places them over his thighs reaching even deeper inside of you.  
"O-oh... Steve, right there, Stevie!" Steve bends over you and connects his lips to yours briefly, then pulls back and grabs Bucky's chin, crashing their lips on a messy kiss, all tongue and teeth, his hips snapping on yours, you tighten your legs around his hips and reach between your joined bodies, to your clit, touching it in tight little circles.  
When Steve and Bucky part, Bucky starts palming your breasts and Steve fucks you harder and more desperately, you know neither of you will last long. You're so sensitive from your previous orgasms and Steve has been really hard for a really long time.  
You arch your body into Bucky's hands and this time you can't warn Steve you just come all around his cock, your mouth open in a silent scream and your legs shaking around him.  
"Fuck... Sweetheart, you feel so good, I'm going to come" And he does, you feel him twitch inside you, spilling inside you and mixing with yours and Bucky's releases. He hips snap a few more times before he pulls out and lets his body fall on the opposite end of the sofa.

A few minutes pass and your eyes start to fall shut, you feel Bucky's metal hand on your cheek and look up to find him smiling "Come doll, shower time. I'm not letting you sleep all sticky" You smile and take his hand, then turn to Steve and extend your free hand to him.  
"Come, Steve"


End file.
